Roni's Second Chance
by InTheNameOfLove17
Summary: What happens when a hot stranger comes with a surprise for Roni? Will she accept it or let it go?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Who is Roni?" a tall blonde man asked. The woman standing by the bar turned around and smiled at him.

"I am Roni, what can I do for you?" she asked smiling, this guy was definitely her type.

"I think I have something that belongs to you" the man said. His blue eyes shone with something she couldn't quite point.

"And what is that?" Roni asked smiling "I didn't catched your name"

"My name is Robin and this child says she's your daughter" Robin said and she finally could see a little girl standing behind him, brunette with sparkling blue eyes.

"I think she's just mistaken because I don't have a child" Roni said roughly

"Mommy why don't you remember me?" the little girl asked "Daddy doesn't either"

"Honey, I'm sorry but you must be mistaken" she answered kneeling down to be eye level with the girl "How old are you sweetie?"

"I'm six" the little girl answered and a few tears fell down her face "Mommy I'm sorry I stole those cookies, can you please remember me?"

Roni's heart broke at the sight, hugging the girl to her chest she looked up to Robin.

"Maybe we should call child services, they will know what to do" He said but there was something inside of him that made that idea unbearable.

"Please don't send me away" the little girl said as more tears fell.

"Okay honey, I need you to tell me your name and what is the last thing you remember" Roni said getting up and picking the little girl sitting her on one of the high chairs.

"You said I was grounded with no dessert because I stole the cookies and then you and daddy came to say goodnight" the little girl said "My name is Arrow, because that's what daddy shoots"

"Okay honey, your name is Arrow. Why don't you go to play for a little bit while I talk with Robin?" Roni said putting Arrow down, when the little girl was out she turned to Robin "She thinks you and I are her parents, I'm calling child services, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine" he answered "I'm sorry, when she said that her mommy was missing and that other girl said that she was yours I brought her here"

"Wait, what other girl?" The older brunette asked and before he could answer they could hear Arrow scream

"Lucy!" the little girl hugged the other "My mommy wants to send me away"

"Roni, you can't" Lucy said looking at Roni with pleading eyes "She's just a little girl and needs you"

"Lucy, I'm not her mother" Roni insisted "And Robin certainly is not the father either"

"But give it a chance, who knows where she would end up, she's six" Lucy insisted

"Just for tonight, Robin called child services, they're coming tomorrow"

"No! Daddy please don't send me away!" Arrow ran to Robin's side hugging his legs "Daddy I'm your princess, daddy please!" she said crying

"Look, I know you must be confused but I'm not your daddy, maybe the lady that will come tomorrow can help you" he said picking her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck "Arrow, I have to go"

"I'm alone" Arrow said "Mr Jack didn't came with me"

"Who's Mr Jack?" Robin asked trying to get her to let him go

"My horsie" she answered.

Roni and Lucy watched that scene like they weren't there, this was a young child that was confused and maybe letting child services to take her was wrong.

"Robin?" Roni finally spoke "Why don't you come upstairs with her?"

"I have things to do" He answered trying to detach himself from the firm grip of the little girl that kept crying

"Please, she can't keep crying like that, it will only make her sick" Roni pleaded

"Fine, until she falls asleep" he said and rubbed Arrow's back trying to calm her.

"Lucy, you have to go home before it gets dark outside" Roni said to the otger young girl.

"Roni but Arrow-"

"Child services is going to take her tomorrow to a foster home or something" the older brunette answered.

Looking defeated Lucy left, thinking on ways to help Arrow. She couldn't be parted from her parents, not again.

On Roni's apartment Robin sar on the couch with Arrow still in his arms. She had stopped crying and was starting to fall asleep.

"When I woke up this morning I thought my biggest problem was going to be a drunk man not a child saying I'm her mother" Roni said sitting next to Robin.

"Yes well, I thought that dealing with my girlfriend and her crazy demeanour was going to be my only problem" he said looking down at the child that now slept on his arms.

"You have a girlfriend?" Roni asked and of course he has one, he is sexy as hell, the blue eyes could enchant anyone.

"Yes, she well, her name is Kate" he answered "Althought tonight was going to be the night"

"You were going to propose?" she asked shocked.

"No" he laughed, oh how she loved his laughed already "I think that she deserves a man that can make her happy and I'm not him"

"Oh" she simply said.

"I think I should go, where can I leave her?" he asked and they both looked at Arrow, asleep, her features were relaxed, her little angelical face looked even more beautiful "She's a little angel"

"She is, it breaks my heart that tomorrow she's going to cry like today or worse" Roni said getting up "You can lay her on my bed, she will rest better there"

He got up without waking Arrow and followed Roni, once in her room he lay the little girl on the king size bed.

"Mommy" the little girl sighed still fast asleep.

"Goodnight Arrow" Robin said covering her with the blankets.

Roni went with him to the door

"Goodbye Roni, maybe another day you could invite me a drink" he said and finally smiled, a smile that revealed a perfect pair of dimples that made her weak on the knees.

"Maybe" she said smiling back "Goodbye Robin"

Once he left she sat down on the couch, looking at her bedroom door she sighed

"I have a six year old asleep on my bed, great"

Getting up she turned the lights off and went to her room. Changing to her pajamas, a Rolling Stones shirt and a pair of shorts, she lay down next to the little girl.

"What am I going to do with you?" she whispered and closed her eyes. Feeling a little arm wrapping around her she passed her arm under the little girl's neck to wrap her in an embrance.

"Night night mommy" Arrow said.

"Night Arrow" Roni said kissing the little one's forehead.

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back with this new story. I hope you all like where I'm going with this. Read and review... Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Morning came faster than what Roni thought. The little girl that had fallen asleep beside her was now jumping on the bed.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" screamed the little girl jumping up and down on Roni.

"Aggh Arrow let sleep" she said but it was of no use, the little one kept jumping.

"But mommy I'm hungry" Arrow said laying down beside her, patting her cheek she added "I want milk with cookies"

Roni opened her eyes and brown locked into blue ones "Okay, what do you think of some pancakes with orange juice?"

Arrow smiled "Yummy!"

Roni couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

Getting up from the bed both brunettes went to the bathroom

"You will have to wear the same clothes today" Roni said picking up Arrow "Now, wash your face and brush your teeth"

"But mommy I have no brush and you said I couldn't use other people's brush" Arrow said in such a serious tone that Roni couldn't help but laugh

"You can use mine" Roni said helping her to maneuver over the sink "It's clean and it's just for today"

Arrow frowned but did as she was told.

After a good thirty minutes in the bathroom both were ready for the day. Roni started with breakfast although she wasn't used to cook for more than one.

"That looks yummy" Arrow said looking at the pancakes.

"You say that because these have chocolate chips" Roni said smiling, she was getting attached.

"They're my favorite, daddy always make them for me" the little girl said and looking around she added "Where is daddy?"

Roni closed her eyes and let out a sigh "Arrow I know this must be hard to understand, but Robin is not your daddy and I'm not your mommy"

Arrow's eyes filled with tears "You don't love me anymore"

"Honey it's not that, I, I don't know you and I'm sure that your real mommy and daddy are looking for you" Roni said and got closer to the little girl but Arrow pushed her away

"You are my mommy!" Arrow said before storming out of the apartment going down to the bar

"Damn it!" Roni screamed following her "Arrow please wait!"

When she got down Arrow was crying on a dark corner of her bar.

"Arrow" she whispered "Please don't cry"

"You want to send me away" Arrow said looking at her with blue eyes full of tears.

"Honey I can't keep you, I'm not your-"

"Mother, okay" the little girl said looking at her "I'll go"

She looked so defeated that it broke Roni's heart. Just when she was going to say something, knocking disturbed them. Getting up she helped Arrow to sit in one of the tall chairs, then she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked to the woman and the man that stood there.

"We are from child services madam, I'm Rose Bell and this is my partner John Littleton" the blonde woman answered, she seemed like a very nice lady.

"Oh right, yes, she's inside" Roni said allowing them to enter "Arrow?"

The little girl had her head on the bar table, her eyes a little bit red.

"These people need for you to go with them" Roni added.

"Why is she in that state?" Rose asked

"She insists in saying that I'm her mother and that she doesn't wants to go" Roni said looking at Arrow.

"Miss?" John started.

"Roni, just Roni" the older brunette answered.

"Roni, I believe that this little girl is going to be just fine with you" he added.

"I am not her mother" Roni insisted.

"Arrow, darling, let's go" Rose said helping Arrow down, the little girl shot another pleading glance at Roni.

"Wait" Roni said stepping closer, throwing caution to the wind she added "I, I'm her mother"

Rose and John gave her a puzzled look

"I, I thought I couldn't raise her alone and I, I'm making a mistake" Roni said, what the actual hell?

Arrow smiled and let go of Rose's hand to run and wrap her little arms around Roni's legs.

"Miss Roni, you do realize that now we have to make a DNA test so we are a hundred percent sure that she is indeed yours, right?" John asked and Roni got nervous.

"Yes, I know" Roni said unsure of how to make it out of this one.

"Then, let's head down to the hospital, as soon as the results are back the quicker you will recover your daughter" Rose said.

"What? You are going to take her anyways?" Roni asked and could feel how Arrow tightened her grip around her legs.

"We can't just leave her here while we don't know if she yours or not, my partner gave you a chance earlier but you didn't took it" Rose added serious

"Okay, let's go to the damn hospital" Roni said angrily. Why am I doing this? As soon as the results show that I'm not her biological mother she's leaving forever. She thought.

Picking Arrow up, the three adults went outside, after Roni closed the door of the bar, she got into the social workers car.

"Mommy?" Arrow whispered

"Yes?" Roni answered looking at those blue eyes

"I love you" the little girl said smiling, Roni didn't answered, she couldn't. The storm of emotions ragging from inside didn't allowed her to think straight.

The ride to the hospital was smooth, it was just to twenty minutes from Roni's bar.

Once there the only thing that was difficult was the fact that the nurse had to take blood, and for a six year old that was the worst thing.

"See? All done" Roni said smiling down to Arrow, both had a Band-Aid from where the nurse extracted blood.

"It hurt a little" Arrow said "We have the same ouchie"

Roni laughed at that "Yeah, we do"

"The results will be ready in two hours" the nurse said.

"I thought it took days" Rose said smiling "Well, that's better"

"It took days before, we have new technology now" the nurse answered taking the samples.

Roni smiled while Arrow started to drift off, all these recent events most have tired her out. She then realize that both of them hadn't had breakfast.

"Are we waiting here?" Roni asked to Rose and John.

"Two hours? No, we are going back to your bar so you can lay her down" Rose answered looking down at Arrow.

"Thank you" she said to the blonde woman.

All three of them went back to Roni's, she went upstairs and lay Arrow down on the bed.

"At least you will be asleep when they take you" she whispered kissing the girl's forehead.

Going down stairs she found that Rose was sat by the bar while John was reading a file.

"Can I get you anything?" Roni asked suppressing a smile.

"Orange juice, please" Rose said in a tone that remind her of a small child.

"Water will be fine" John said "If I weren't in work time trust me, I would have asked for a beer"

Roni chuckled "Of course" she said before going being the bar to get them their drinks.

"Here you have" she said handing them their respective drinks.

"So are you going to tell us how Arrow ended up with you?" John asked "Because I don't buy that 'I can't raise her alone' thing"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Roni said with a sigh

"Try us" Rose said "We hear about everything"

"Okay" Roni answered "A man brought her to me, Arrow was found by a little girl I know and she took her to him, Lucy, that's her name. She told him to bring Arrow here and he did, once here Arrow started to say that her father didn't remembered her and called me mommy"

Rose and John stayed silent

"Are you sure she is not yours? I mean, she looks like a miniature you just with blue eyes and dimples" Rose finally said.

"I think I would remember getting pregnant and giving birth" Roni said bluntly

"Stranger things have happened" John said drinking the rest of his water.

The three of them started to chat, about the bar, how long they've been working at child services, etc. Soon the two hours were upon them, John offered to go and get the results, so Rose and Roni could stay with Arrow.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to gain some time" Roni said "Those results are going to be negative"

"I get you, it's hard to see a small child cry" Rose comforted her.

John was back soon, a paper in his hands.

"Well, I've got some shocking news" he said as soon as he sat.

"I will go wake her" Roni said preparing herself for the little girl's tears.

"Why? Arrow won't be going with us" John said and Rose took the paper from him.

"Roni, this says that Arrow is your biological daughter" Rose said looking shocked.

Well, too much for a normal life. How could she have forgotten being pregnant and having a child? How?

 **A/N: thank you so much for the follows and favs!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"How is that even possible?" Roni asked shocked "I said that she was mine so she could have a little more time with me, I don't have a daughter"

"According to this, Arrow is your daughter" Rose said "I don't know how that's even possible but she is"

Roni's mind was working so fast, a child, she had a child. One she didn't even remembered giving birth to.

"I think I need to sit" she said feeling dizzy, all of these emotions were running through her heart.

"We will figure this out Roni" John said sitting next to her just as Rose did the same.

"I have a daughter?" she asked incredulously, at Rose's nods she added "I still can't believe it"

"I know it must be a shock but you have a little girl that needs you" Rose said smiling "A very beautiful one"

"Yeah, she is" Roni said and when a few tears threatened to fall she didn't let them "Thank you for your help"

"Any time" Rose said getting up while John did the same "If something happens, please call me"

"Of course" Roni answered and watched leave. Once alone all the tears started to fall freely down her face. A daughter. She was a mother.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Arrow said appearing at the bottom of the stairs "Why are you crying?"

"Mommy just realized that not everything is what it seems" Roni answered and then motioned for her to step into a hug

Arrow ran to her arms, mother and daughter finally reunited.

"You remember mommy?" Arrow whispered hopefully

"No sweetie, not yet" Roni answered kissing the little girl's head.

Flashback to Enchanted Forest (years before)

"Robin I swear to God that if you don't get me some apples I'm going to turn you into a toad" The Queen said to her husband.

"Are you kidding? It's cold outside, where am I supposed to find you apples?" He asked from his side of the bed

"You got me into this situation in the first place" The Queen said rubbing her five month bump, the child resting inside giving her a small kick "Your child wants them"

"And where does my child wants me to find apples at this season of the year?" He asked softly, smiling each time he received a kick from the baby nested inside his wife's womb.

"I think I have some in the kitchen, now thief, bring me some apples" Queen said teasingly

"Okay, anything for my two loves" he answered getting up and wrapping himself in a thick robe.

"You, my beautiful baby, have the most amazing father" Queen said rubbing her bump, feeling as her child moved no doubt in agreement.

End of flashback.

Arrow was happily eating some sliced apples while Roni sat next to her on the couch, running her fingers through dark soft hair.

"Mommy, can we bring daddy?" Arrow asked looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Princess, he doesn't know the truth yet" Roni said as softly as she could "When he finds out he will come alone"

"But that will take forever" the little girl said throwing her hands in the air

Roni chuckled "Not forever, just some time"

"When we were brought here you said that we would find each other but it took me forever" Arrow said pouting

"Now now, no sad faces Okay?" Roni said smiling "Now finish your apple"

Arrow happily went back to her apple, after eating some chicken sandwiches this dessert was taking some time.

"I have to work tonight and you will have to be a very good girl and stay up here" the elder brunette said

"All by myself?" the little girl asked, wide eyes that could melt the frozen of hearts.

"I will be downstairs but I will be busy" Roni said and tapped her nose making her giggle.

"Oki dokie mommy" Arrow said "I finished, can we go for a walk?"

"Yes we can" Roni said standing up "But first you need to wash your hands"

"Yay!" Arrow screamed and ran to the bathroom, Roni following her.

Flashback to Storybrooke (years before)

"Regina, are you home?" Emma asked entering the mansion "Regina?"

"Upstairs" came the muffled voice of the former queen.

"Are you alright?" the blonde woman asked entering the bedroom and stopping at the sight in front of her "What the hell?"

"My sentiments exactly" Regina said

"How are you pregnant?" Emma asked shocked to see the brunette with a small bump.

"I guess that Robin left me with a small gift" Regina said with a somber look "And Queenie too, she is five months pregnant, I saw her with my mirror"

"Wait, Robin got you pregnant before dying? So, Queenie is having his baby too?" the blonde insisted.

"I don't know how that split yourself in half works, Emma" she said honestly "But to answer you, no, my baby is Robin's"

"And hers is it wish Robin's?" Emma asked and what a dumb question.

"Yes, they got married a few months ago" Regina said with a small sad smile "At least one of us got a second chance at love"

"You will get one too" the savior said hugging the mayor.

"All I want to be happy are my children, someway I'll get Roland back and we will be a family" Regina said, her voice full of hope.

End of flashback.

Roni and Arrow walked hand by hand, the park was quite, only a few people could be seen.

"Daddy!" Arrow screamed suddenly letting go of Roni's hand to run towards a tall blonde man.

"Hi there" Robin greeted "I thought child services had taken you"

"Mommy didn't let them" Arrow said looking at Roni.

"Arrow honey, why don't you go to play over there?" Roni said pointing to a small game zone for children.

As Arrow left she turned to Robin and sat on the bank, he did the same.

"So, you decided to keep her?" Robin asked trying to hide a smile.

"Some surprising events happened" Roni said and then added "They ran a DNA test, turns out, she is mine"

Roni would have laughed at Robin's expression if it wasn't a serious subject.

"She's yours?" He asked

"And according to her, yours too" Roni added smiling teasingly

"I would have remembered going to bed with someone as beautiful as you" he answered noting the blush in her cheeks.

"I thought so too, about remembering being pregnant and giving birth" she said and looked at the play zone noting that Arrow wasn't there as she was just a minute before "Where is Arrow?"

"She's there" he said pointing to the spot where Arrow had been "Where is she?"

Roni immediately got up and started to scream "Arrow!" But no answer came. A minute the little girl was there and at the next she wasn't.

"We will find her, don't worry" Robin tried to calm her but she couldn't, the little girl was missing.

"Arrow!" she kept shouting looking everywhere, but the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

Had someone take her? Had she left alone? Where was she?

 **A/N: Thank you all for your favs and follows… And to those who review, it makes me so happy to read your comments. As for the story, Robin Hood and Regina had a child. Robin of Locksley and Evil Queen had a child too. Who is Arrow? OutlawQueen daughter or Dark OutlawQueen daughter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Arrow was still missing. It had been hours, where was she? Roni and Robin had been looking everywhere, yet, not everywhere.

"What if someone took her back to the bar?" Robin asked trying to calm his racing heart.

"I didn't thought in that" Roni whispered "Lets go, and lets pray she's there"

Both practically ran to the bar and their hearts nearly stopped at the sight, Arrow was there with a young girl, well, in the arms of a young girl.

"Arrow!" Roni screamed and went to take her into her arms "Why did you left?"

"I saw Crissy" the little girl answered pointing to the teen

"Crissy?" Robin asked looking at the girl "Who are you?"

"I just found her, well, she found me and told me to bring her to Roni's, my name's Luna actually" the young girl said while looking at Arrow

"Why did you call her Crissy, Arrow?" Roni asked the little girl that kept her little arms around her neck

"Her name is Crissy, she's untie Regina's daughter" Arrow answered looking at Roni's eyes.

"I better go" said Luna starting to walk away

"Wait!" Robin said stopping her "Why don't you let us invite you to dinner?"

Roni stared at him like saying 'what are you doing inviting a stranger to MY house'

"What?" Luna asked "I can't, Mother Superior won't like that"

"You live in an orphanage?" Roni asked suddenly feeling bad for the young girl

"Yeah, my whole life" Luna said looking sad "I should go"

"You can stay, I mean, I'm sure that if they didn't notice that you're gone by now, what's another night out?" Roni said smiling "Besides, its Halloween tomorrow"

"What's Halloween?" Arrow asked

"You can choose a character and wear a costume" Robin said softly, he was still surprised to have this kind of affection for the little girl "And you can eat candies"

"I want candies!" the little girl said

"Okay" Roni chuckled "What do you say Luna? Want to join us for trick or treating?"

The young girl seemed apprehensive, her blue eyes closing for a moment and then a long sigh escaped her lips

"Okay, but if I have to wear a costume, I want to be a villain" Luna said laughing

Roni, Robin and Arrow laughed too. Soon both adults forgot the little scare that the little girl had given them.

Roni didn't knew what, but something about Luna felt familiar, just like with Arrow.

The rest of the afternoon the four of them engaged themselves with some games, until Roni said that she needed a last minute costume for Arrow. Robin had to leave to work so he said goodbye and left, although each time he saw Roni, a part of his heart stayed with her.

"So, Luna, tell me which villain do you want to be?" Roni asked going through the Halloween store

"Bellatrix Lestrange" the young girl answered

"Really? Okay" Roni said smiling slightly "And you Arrow?"

"Can I go as auntie Cruella?" Arrow asked looking at Roni with puppy eyes

Luna gave them a puzzled look but Roni chose to ignore her, she couldn't explain to the girl how the little girl thought they all were fictional characters.

"Cruella De Vil?" Roni asked "Okay"

She felt like a mom with two daughters, not three days ago she was a single woman with an amazing job and now she was here, with two girls that looked alike and one of them said she was her daughter.

Flashback to the Enchanted Forest (45 years ago)

"Robin I swear you're never touching me again" Regina said through clenched teeth

"Honey, I'm sorry" Robin said not knowing what else would comfort his wife

"Granny please make it stop" the Queen begged to the older woman

"One more push your majesty" Granny said "One more push and your baby will be here"

With one final push and a long scream, the Queen delivered her baby.

"What is it?" Regina asked softly

"A girl, we have a daughter" Robin said kissing the Queen' s forehead.

"A new princess, how sweet" a voice said from the darkest part of the room

"What the hell do you want imp?" Regina said feeling nervous for her husband and newborn daughter.

"I just wanted to congratulate the new mother" he said smiling devilishly "Also, you should say goodbye dearie"

"What?" both Robin and Regina said

"You don't believe a villain will get a happy ending do you? You, your thief and this old wolf will take a forgetting potion or I will make sure your daughter pays the price" Rumpelstiltskin warned

"Why? Why do you need me?" The Queen asked frantically trying to calm her crying baby

"You have to cast the curse, YOU" Rumple said looking his temper

Both, Robin and Regina knew what he was able to do and accepted to take the potion with the condition that their daughter was taken to a safe place, somewhere she could find them someday.

"I love you my baby girl" Regina said crying while holding her baby

"And I love you too my princess" Robin said kissing both of their foreheads.

"Goodbye Crystal" Regina whispered when Rumple took the baby.

"Goodbye Regina" said Robin

"Goodbye Robin" she answered.

End of flashback

Luna had never felt more at home than now, here with Roni and Arrow she felt good. Safe. Roni had arranged a small room for her saying that Arrow was sleeping with her.

"Thank you, this is more than I've ever had" Luna said laying down on the makeshift bed.

"Hope you have a goodnight sleep, rest well" Roni said looking at her before closing the door.

"Thank you Roni" Luna whispered before closing her eyes.

Next morning came with the joyful scream of a little girl

"Crissy it's Halloween!" Arrow said jumping on top of Luna

"Aggh Arrow let me sleep" Luna said covering her head with the blanket.

"Arrow do you always jump on top of everyone?" Roni said from the door frame laughing "Up sleepy head, breakfast is ready"

"Okay" Luna said and when the blanket uncovered her arm Roni spotted a dark bruise

"What is that?" Roni asked stepping closer "Who did this to you?"

"I don't think Victoria likes me that much" Luna whispered but Roni heard her

"Victoria did this?" at Luna's nod she added "That witch"

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Arrow said not knowing what had happened

"Lets have breakfast, and then you both will get ready for trick or treating" Roni said but not forgetting of what she saw, Victoria and her were going to have more than a conversation.

A few hours later both girls looked gorgeous, Arrow looked like a mini Cruella while Luna looked like Bellatrix.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Luna asked Roni that was dressed with a plain shirt of The Rolling Stones and some jeans with black boots.

"Emm Stones fan" Roni answered smiling

"So creative" Luna said rolling her eyes, it reminded her so much to herself.

The three brunettes went out immediately, after four houses, Arrow's bucket was almost full.

"Roni, didn't knew you liked to take orphans out for trick or treating" Victoria said smirking.

"Victoria, why didn't you dressed up as your alter ego? You would have looked good as a trash can" Roni answered angrily "And so just you know, Arrow is my daughter"

"Who could have wanted to have a child with you?" Victoria asked making a disgust face

"Me" Answered Robin coming from around the corner

"Daddy!" Arrow screamed going to him

"Robin, I thought you had better tastes" Victoria said and devilishly added "You wanted to leave me for this?"

"Wait, what?" Roni asked looking at Robin "She was your fiancé?"

"Yes, she was" Robin answered looking anywhere but her eyes

"I was, now" Victoria said looking at Roni like she just won a grand prize "Now, I am his wife"

A/N: So… Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you all liked this little update…Love, Diana. **Also, with the three curses, 45 years have passed. Wow haha**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _Flashback a few days before:_

" _Victoria I don't think this is working" Robin said looking at the woman who sat in front of him on the other couch._

" _What do you mean? Robin we are getting married" Victoria answered red faced._

" _I know but you deserve someone who can love you" he said looking down._

" _Do you want some wine?" she offered standing up and directing to the kitchen._

" _I, okay, whiskey would be fine though" he answered needing some liquor._

 _Victoria poured some wine for her and took another glass but before pouring the whiskey she added another thing that used to be in a small vial. Smiling like the devil, she went back to the living room._

" _Here you have, whiskey" she said sitting down crossing her legs_

 _Robin took a sip of his drink and suddenly memories started to flow, he closed his eyes as tears started to form behind his closed eyes._

" _ **Will you love me forever?" the Queen asked him**_

" _ **I will love you until the day after forever" the thief answered looking down to their little princess**_

 _A tear fell_

" _ **My Love, please don't leave me, don't leave us" he said while the tears ran down his face, he held desperately to the dying woman he was so in love with**_

" _ **Find Regina" the Queen whispered "Arrow needs her"**_

 _His tears were falling freely down his face now_

" _ **You killed my wife!" the thief shouted to the woman standing meters away from him**_

" _ **I told her she was going to pay sooner or later, and now I guess, your bastards will pay the price too" the woman said laughing while a cloud of dark smoke started to approach**_

" _ **You won't get away with it" the thief said holding his daughter**_

" _ **Daddy? I'm scared" the little girl said**_

" _ **Robin?" Regina said eyes full of fear**_

" _ **We will find each other, all of us" Robin said hugging his daughter and inviting Regina and Hope to the hug**_

" _ **I love you Robin" Regina whispered looking at his eyes**_

" _ **I love you too Regina" he answered "And I love you both my girls"**_

" _ **I love you all" Hope said crying**_

" _ **Love you Daddy" Arrow said and that was the last thing he heard.**_

" _You" Robin said standing up "You killed my wife!"_

" _Oh dear, as soon as she died you went in search of Regina, you didn't missed her that much" Victoria said laughing_

" _My daughter needed Regina! You, are going to pay for this" he said angrily_

" _Now now, you are going to listen to me" Victoria said standing up "If you ever go to Regina and confess to her that you are all cursed, I'm going to make sure your precious daughter and that horrible girl pay for it"_

" _You don't have power here, Arrow is my daughter and Hope is Regina's, and as far as I am concerned we are a family" Robin said standing up too_

" _It would be terrible if the girls lost another mother right?" Victoria said smiling_

" _You wouldn't" he said scared for what she might do to, not only Regina, but to their children_

" _I can kill her without anyone noticing it so" Victoria started "You and I are going to get married right away, or else they are going to pay"_

"You married her?" Roni asked shocked "The woman who grabbed Hope so hard that she left bruises on her arms?"

"You did what?" Robin asked angrily

"She stole from me darling" Victoria said looking at him with warning reflecting in her eyes

"Daddy? You married mommy" Arrow said looking at him with tears on her eyes

"Baby, Victoria is my wife, your mommy and I, we barely know each other" Robin said looking at Arrow

"Come on honey, we have a lot of candies to get" Roni said ignoring the awful feeling of rejection.

"Mommy, Hope, daddy can't be with her!" Arrow screamed

"Honey, your daddy and I love each other, that is why we got married" Victoria said faking a sweet voice

"No! I hate you!" Arrow said pushing her and running away

"Arrow!" Roni screamed running behind her with Robin following them.

"You will not get away with this Victoria" Hope warned her

"And what are you going to do?" Victoria asked defiantly

"I know who you truly are and I don't know how you convinced my father to marry you but I will find out" Hope said eyes shining with determination

"How did you broke the curse? Your sister wasn't affected because no one would believe a little absurd child, but you?" Victoria said shocked

"I had a little help from a friend" Hope said running towards her family

"Drizella" Victoria whispered, her daughter was messing with her plans, but this was not going to stay like that.

Arrow ran until her little legs allowed.

"Honey, you never, never have to run away like that" Roni said picking her up "You scared mommy"

"Daddy doesn't love us anymore" Arrow cried hiding her face in her mother's neck

"Arrow, I do love you" Robin said caressing his daughter's hair "But things are complicated"

"Arrow, you sure can run uh?" Hope said out of breath stepping closer to Roni "Why don't we go get candies while Robin and Roni talk?"

"Kay" the little girl said letting Hope pick her up

When both girls were gone Roni finally talked

"So you married Victoria? Even after kissing me?" She said looking hurt

"I'm sorry, Roni, if you felt that something could happen, you were wrong, I love Victoria" _Lies, all lies_. I love you Regina.

"I think it would be better if you and I got to an agreement to visit Arrow" Roni said eyes shining with tears

"I want to see them both" he said bluntly

"Hope has to go back tomorrow" Roni answered feeling sad over that fact "You can visit Arrow without Victoria, I don't want her near my daughter"

"That's okay" he said, he would never want that witch near his daughter either.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked and at her confused face, added "I want to say goodbye to Hope"

"She has to go back at noon so we will have breakfast together, you are invited" She answered looking back to were the girls could be seen laughing

"Okay" Robin said wanting to do nothing more than to kiss her and apologize to her. "Bye"

"Bye" Roni said watching him leave, turning around she went to where her daughter was, she didn't need a man to raise her daughter and as soon as she solved Hope's situation everything would be fine.

 **Tbc**

 **A/N: I don't have a beta so if this chapter sucked, that is the reason *goes hide behind a rock* Also, I want to make sure you understood lol, that's how much I suck. Robin and the Queen were married but for some reasons I will let you know in future chapters, Victoria wanted her dead and she finally got what she wanted leaving Arrow without her mother. In the moment Victoria casted the curse, Robin was married to Regina, Hope was already living with her by the time Robin and Regina fell in love. Also, Arrow doesn't know yet that her real mother died, that will be a much emotional conversation that Robin needs to have with her.**

 **Next chapter: Robin finds out that Hope isn't cursed. Roni meets someone that will make Robin go mad with jealousy. Victoria faces Ivy.**


End file.
